


First Date

by AngelEyes93



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Bistro, Black and White Movie In The Alley, Dessert, Dinner, F/M, First Date, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes93/pseuds/AngelEyes93
Summary: Roxas takes Xion on a date a few days after their kiss on the Clock Tower. Sequel to How I Meant To Say Goodbye. Roxas/Xion.
Relationships: Roxas/Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 8





	First Date

Roxas took a breath as he came to, the memory of he and Axel's conversation fading from his subconscious. As he blinked, he nearly felt his breath draw out of him as he took in Xion's appearance as she walked up to the table he sat at. For the first time, he'd seen her in a color other than black. She was wearing a summer dress that displayed orange, yellow, pink and purple hues in an ombre fashion. There were two thin straps holding it onto her thin shoulders, and the dress ended just before her toes which were in silver sandals. She walked over to him, sitting at the chair across from his at the table closest to the front door on the bistro's patio. 

"Hey... hope I didn't keep you weren't waiting long, Roxas."

She smiled sweetly at him.

"N-Not at all." He scratched the back of his head nervously, feeling heat rise to his cheeks. He knew he was blushing now.

"This bistro... we've gone past it before." Xion noted. 

"Yeah... I thought it'd be a nice place... for our date." His blushing only intensified as he said this. Xion giggled.

"It's perfect. I've always wanted to... go out to eat... at a nice place like this. Soo... thank you for asking me, Roxas."

"Of course." He found himself grinning. She picked up the laminated menu in front of her. 

"You decide on anything?" Xion asked. 

"Well... a few things looked good. The lobster carbonara... the salmon plank... the filet mignon..."

"Oh my... how are you supposed to choose just one thing? Everything sounds delicious."

Roxas laughed. "How about this? You pick one thing. I pick another. And we share?"

"I like the way you think." Xion gave him a quick, playful wink, before peering back down at her menu. Roxas could feel his heartbeat quicken as it began to thump against his chest. 

_Why does she have to be... so cute?_

"So I'm thinking... the lobster carbonara."

Her kind voice broke him from his thoughts. He looked up at her, and gave a nod.

"Good choice. I choose... the filet mignon."

"Okay." Xion confirmed, closing her menu and sipping from her glass of water. 

When the waiter came, Roxas ordered. As they waited for the food, Xion asked,

"Hey, Roxas... just curious. Did you tell Axel about our date?"

He nodded. "Is... that okay that I did?"

She smiled. "Yeah. I just wondered what his response would be."

_Awww my little Roxas is growing up. Well, where are you taking her? C'mon, Roxas, don't hold back the details!_

Roxas could feel himself blushing again as Axel's words played through his head. He scratched the back of his head shyly.

"Oh... you know how Axel is. He asked where I was taking you, then gave some words of wisdom..."

Xion giggled. "Sounds like him."

The waiter brought their dishes, and said, "Enjoy." before tending to other tables. 

"Wow... this looks so good." Xion cooed. 

Roxas nodded before carefully cutting into the filet mignon and putting a few pieces of medium well prepared steak onto Xion's plate. She twirled some noodles putting them onto his plate, as well as scraping some pieces of bacon and peas as well onto his plate. As the two began to dig in, Roxas and Xion both exchanged these special glimmers in their eyes that only delicious food could produce. 

"I never knew food could taste this good." Roxas said. Xion laughed, nodding her head in agreement.

"Right? I wish I could eat stuff like this every day."

As they finished up, the two surprisingly left clean plates, despite the generous amounts of food they were given. As they sat, their stomachs content, Roxas spoke up.

"Now for the icing on the cake."

Xion smiled, knowing exactly what he meant. The two scanned their menus to decide what their sweet treat would be, and after a couple of minutes, Roxas said,

"Any ideas?"

"The peach tart looks good... so does the banana pudding."

Roxas thought for a moment. "I'm stumped. Let's flip a coin for it."

The blond took out a penny from his pocket and flipped it on the table. 

"Peach tart, heads. Banana pudding, tails."

As it landed, Xion curiously leaned over to see what it had landed on. Roxas smiled.

"Peach tart it is."

As they ate the last few bites, Xion said softly,

"You can have the last bite, Roxas."

He shook his head, pushing the plate toward her.

"Nope. It's all yours."

He could have sworn he saw the raven haired girl blushing, her pale cheeks beginning to turn red ever so slightly as she smiled, and ate the last bit of the heavenly dessert. 

When the waiter brought the check, Roxas grabbed it immediately and got the munny together to pay for it.

"How much is it?" Xion inquired. Roxas smiled.

"Don't worry. I got it."

Xion didn't look convinced, but he said,

"It's a date. Soo, in other words... my treat."

He stood up, and extended his hand to her.

"Where are we going?"

"To the second part of our date. It's a surprise."

Xion giggled, taking his hand. Just a block or two down from the bistro, the two entered an alley, filled with benches just before a large screen displaying a black and white movie. As the two found an empty bench, the two watched the beginning credits begin to roll. As the movie played, Xion and Roxas held hands the entire time. As the movie concluded, Mickey returned home to his wife, Minnie.

"I'm so glad you're home." Minnie cooed. Mickey smiled, hugging her closely. As the two pulled apart, Minnie leaned in to kiss him passionately just before the end credits began to scroll across the screen. The other patrons in the alley began to clap, while Roxas and Xion looked at each other, smiling, and blushing ever so slightly. Both of them were thinking of their first kiss on the Clock Tower, just days before. 

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

Xion cupped his face gently. "Thank you..."

Before he could say anything, she leaned in, her lips pressing against his softly in a kiss. Roxas wasted no time responding to her sudden act of affection, his lips meshing with hers gently. The both of them tasted like peaches from the dessert they shared not too long ago. When they finally pulled apart, Roxas asked,

"You thanked me... what for?"

"For this date... it was so nice."

Roxas smiled. "In that case... what do you say we go on another one next week?"

Xion nodded yes.

Roxas' smile grew. "Xion..."

"Hmm?"

"I didn't say it before but... you look really pretty."

Xion blushed as Roxas tore his gaze away from her shyly. She grabbed his hand, causing him to look back at her.

"Thanks... I'm glad you like the dress Axel picked out."

Roxas parted his mouth in surprise, before Xion leaned in to kiss his cheek softly. He smiled as she pulled away, his skin warming slowly from the touch of her lips against it just a moment ago as reached up to hold his cheek. Xion giggled in response. 

"C'mon... let's go meet Axel up on the roof. You know he's up there waiting for us."

Roxas grabbed her hand, nodding in agreement, before they stood up and began making their way to their favorite place in Twilight Town. 


End file.
